


Abus d'alcool

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Kiba is a good friend, M/M, Romance, bisexual Kiba
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 18:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15757344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: Le Nara s'ennuyait ferme, tout le monde autour de lui dansait, s'embrassait et même parfois faisait plus que s'embrasser, et lui il était collé contre un mur, son, il ne savait plus combien de verre entre les mains, tout en ne quittant pas des yeux Kiba Inuzuka.





	Abus d'alcool

**Author's Note:**

> L'univers de Naruto est à Masashi Kishimoto.

Shikamaru soupira pour la énième fois en se demandant ce qu'il faisait là. Il était à la fête organisée par son ami Naruto Uzumaki afin de célébrer l'arrivée de l'été, de toute façon avec lui toutes les occasions étaient un bon prétexte pour s'amuser. Ils venaient de terminer le lycée, et à la rentrée seraient tous dispersés dans plusieurs universités, et cette fête était une façon de se dire au revoir. 

Le Nara s'ennuyait ferme, tout le monde autour de lui dansait, s'embrassait et même parfois faisait plus que s'embrasser, et lui il était collé contre un mur, son, il ne savait plus combien de verre entre les mains, tout en ne quittant pas des yeux Kiba Inuzuka. Ce dernier était entouré de filles et de garçons qui riaient de ce qu'il racontait. 

Depuis un peu plus d'un an, Shikamaru avait réalisé qu'il était homosexuel, et qu'il avait un petit faible (pour ne pas dire qu'il était amoureux) de l'Inuzuka. Il était tellement beau avec ses cheveux bruns jamais coiffés, ses yeux noisette, ses tatouages en forme de crocs rouges, son corps musclé (non il ne l'avait pas du tout maté sous la douche après le sport, absolument pas)... C'était dur de le voir si près et pourtant de ne pas pouvoir l'embrasser ou simplement être assis à côté de lui. 

Shikamaru détourna le regard, cela faisait trop mal, et en plus il était tout seul, son meilleur ami Choji n'était pas venu, ayant un rendez-vous avec sa petite-amie, et Ino était occupée à draguer Sasuke Uchiha. Il retourna chercher un autre verre que lui offrit Tenten et sortit le boire dans la cour, il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Il le bu d'une traite, mais le regretta, il ne se sentit pas bien, et eut besoin de s'asseoir. 

« Est-ce que ça va ?, s'inquiéta quelqu'un.

Il tourna la tête, sa vision était trouble, et il avait une envie de vomir. Son interlocuteur était un garçon et semblait se faire du souci pour lui.

-Je ne sais pas trop, répondit-il.

Il n'avait pas dit ça qu'il se leva, fit quelque pas se pencha en avant et vida son estomac de tout ce qu'il avait bu et mangé pendant cette soirée. L'inconnu se tenait à ses côtés et attendit qu'il ait terminé avant de lui tendre un verre.

-Non merci, je pense que j'ai assez bu pour ce soir, affirma-t-il.

-Bois ça, cela devrait te soulager, répondit l'autre garçon.

Il obéit, et au goût du liquide qui coulait le long de sa gorge, il s'aperçut que ce n'était pas de l'alcool, mais sûrement un médicament. 

-Ce sont des plantes, les cocktails de Tenny sont un peu spéciaux, et pas forcément facile à supporter surtout lorsqu'on a pas l'habitude, l'informa son sauveur.

Tenny, il ne connaissait qu'une personne qui surnommait Tenten ainsi, et c'était....Shikamaru devint tout pâle lorsque sa vision redevint claire et que son inconnu se révéla être Kiba en chair et en os. Le Nara aurait voulu disparaître et ne plus jamais se retrouver face à celui qu'il aimait. Régurgiter tout le contenu de son estomac devant celui pour qui il avait des sentiments, existait-il situation plus embarrassante ? 

-Merci beaucoup pour les plantes, le remercia-t-il bêtement.

-Pas de quoi, tu en aurais fait autant pour moi.

Il s'assit sur un des transats qui entouraient la piscine, et Shikamaru l'imita pour ne pas rester debout comme un idiot. 

-Tu n'es pas resté avec les autres ?, lui demanda-t-il.

-Naruto les a convaincu de jouer au jeu de la bouteille, et je n'avais pas envie d'y participer, et comme je t'ai vu partir avec ton verre à la main j'ai pensé que tu aurais probablement besoin d'aide, expliqua-t-il.

L'Uzumaki avait toujours eu des idées bizarres et ce depuis l'école primaire, alors depuis le temps les autres y étaient habitués et n'étaient même plus étonnés. Il avait sûrement proposé ce jeu dans le but d'embrasser Sakura Haruno dont il était amoureux. 

Le meilleur ami de Choji et Ino était intimidé et très nerveux, il ne savait pas quoi dire à Kiba, tout du moins rien de logique et n'avoir que des bêtises à raconter pour un génie comme lui c'était plutôt gênant.

-J'ai appris que tu voulais devenir professeur de japonais, tout comme Asuma-sensei, commenta le brun aux tatouages.

-C'est ça, qui te l'a dit ?

-Je l'ai entendu en parler avec Kurenai-sensei.

-Il paraît que tu veux devenir vétérinaire, comme ta sœur, dit à son tour le brun au quotient intellectuel supérieur à la moyenne.

-Comment le sais-tu ?, le questionna-t-il amusé.

-J'ai entendu Kurenai-sensei en discuter avec Asuma-sensei, répondit-il en souriant.

Ils restèrent longtemps sans prononcer un mot, et Shikamaru n'aurait su dire si cela était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Ce silence (si on faisait abstraction des cris qui provenaient de la maison) était reposant, était très agréable, mais il n'avait rien pour détourner ses sens du parfum de Kiba qu'il humait comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant. Il n'allait pas pouvoir se contenir encore longtemps. 

-Shikamaru, quelque chose ne va pas,tu me fixes étrangement ?, lui demanda-t-il

Enivré par l'eau de Cologne de son ami, et par l'alcool qui se mélangeait à son sang, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir les idées très claires, mais étrangement cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. 

-Oui, oui tout va bien, le rassura-t-il...Kiba il faut que je te parle.

-Vas-y je t'écoute.

-Kiba...

-C'est toujours mon prénom, fit-il remarquer.

-Ne me coupe pas, râla-t-il.

-Pardon, continue, l'invita-t-il à poursuivre pas du tout désolé.

-Merci tu es trop aimable, répondit-il sarcastiquement. 

-Je sais, je sais on me le dit souvent, rit-il.

Le Nara s'il en avait eu la force aurait probablement levé les yeux, mais cela lui aurait demandé trop d'efforts alors il se contenta de soupirer.

-Kiba, (c'était la troisième fois qu'il prononçait ce prénom, il allait peut-être arriver à continuer sa phrase après ce mot), je suis amoureux de toi, murmura-t-il.

-Tu peux répéter, je n'ai pas compris.

-Je suis amoureux de toi, répéta-t-il légèrement plus fort.

-Je suis désolé mais je n'ai toujours pas entendu, s'excusa-t-il.

-Je suis amoureux de toi !, hurla-t-il

-Ah là c'est bon, dit-il ravit.

Shikamaru était horrifié, il venait de crier haut et fort son amour pour lui, décidément ce soir il ne faisait que s'humilier un peu plus au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient.

-Je n'aurais pas dû te le dire, oublie tout ça, le supplia-t-il. 

Il ne voulait pas perdre son amitié, il tenait trop à lui pour cela, alors au diable ses sentiments, c'était la faute des cocktails qu'il avait avalé. 

-Pourquoi, ce n'était pas la vérité ?, le questionna l'Inuzuka.

-Si bien sûr que si, je ne m'amuse pas à crier ce genre de choses pour plaisanter, mais je sais que tu n'éprouve pas les mêmes sentiments que moi.

-Ah bon, comment tu le sais, tu es devin ?

-Non mais je sais que toi et moi ne jouons pas dans la même équipe, je manque de poitrine pour toi, dit-il tristement.

Kiba éclata franchement de rire, il ne se retenait même pas pour se moquer de lui, il le savait il aurait mieux faire de se taire, ou mieux encore ne pas venir à cette fête stupide. 

-Moi qui croyais qu'être ami avec Ino Yamanaka impliquait forcément de tout savoir sur tout le monde, il semblerait que je me sois trompé, réalisa-t-il lorsqu'il s'arrêta de rire.

Le brun à la queue de cheval fronça les sourcils, il était plus de minuit, il avait trop bu, et son cerveau fonctionnait au ralenti, il ne saisissait pas le sens des paroles qu'il venait d'entendre.

-Pour votre information monsieur Nara, je suis bisexuel, donc tu n'as pas à complexer pour ton manque de volume au niveau des seins, dit-il amusé par sa formulation. En plus, tu as de la chance parce que j'ai un gros faible pour toi, avoua-t-il.

-Tu...tu peux répéter ?

Il avait dû mal comprendre, l'alcool devait déformer les mots, et son cerveau devait les modifier pour lui faire plaisir. 

-Non, refusa-t-il, mais je peux te montrer ?, proposa-t-il.

Il rapprocha lentement son visage de celui de Shikamaru, et se stoppa à quelques centimètres, il attendit de voir la réaction de celui-ci, et lorsqu'il eu l'approbation qu'il désirait, il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le cœur du génie battait dans sa tête, et son cerveau tournait en boucle dans sa poitrine. Kiba l'embrassait, Kiba Inuzuka était en train de l'embrasser et c'était doux, et c'était merveilleux. Il avait chaud, ses joues étaient rouges, et il n'entendait plus les bruits des autres invités. 

-Heureux comme ça ?, se renseigna le brun aux cheveux courts lorsqu'il s'éloigna.

-Très, mais maintenant je suis fatigué alors je vais dormir, l'informa-t-il avant et après l'avoir embrassé.

Pour qu'ils soient tous les deux dans une position plus confortable, Kiba s'allongea sur le transat, et Shikamaru se blottit contre lui. Il ne tarda pas à s'endormir, éreinté par tout ce qu'il avait vécu. 

-Je sens qu'être avec toi ça va être galère, chuchota le futur étudiant vétérinaire en riant tout doucement, avant de fermer ses yeux à son tour et de rejoindre le pays des rêves. »


End file.
